IGPX 2
by fergnerd
Summary: It's the year 2074, and the favorite sport is still the IGPX. For the new team Satomi, it's going to be a bumpy ride.
1. Chapter 1

IGPX 2.0: Chapter 1: The Past & Present 

**Written by: **Fergnerd

**Edited by: **KristineX3 & EmiieRoxs

**Author's Note: -**KristineX3-, EmiieRoxs, & SilverWolfsFullMoonShadow who helped me create the characters in this story. If you wish to have a preview of what's to come or to find out about all the new characters, please go to the Takeshi and Liz forum.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IGPX!

The year is 2074. It has been 25 year since we first saw Takeshi, Liz, and Amy first start their IGPX journey. IGPX is still the most loved sport in the world. But to connect you to the now, you must know the past.

From the years of 2049 to 2056, team Satomi that we all know and love were together, and for six of those seven years they won the championship. In the year 2053, there was an accident evolving Amy, who caused them to land in second, but on the plus side Amy met a young genius doctor named Gregory King, who latter becomes her husband in 2057.

Speaking of husbands the rest of the crew has also got hitched in that time frame. Ms. Satomi and Mark in 2052, and had their only child, Ryo Satomi, the next year. Also in the year of 2053, Jessie got married to her boyfriend, Shang Tao, they have four children, but their first one is important to the plot: David Tao, born in 2054.

But, onto the main stars, Takeshi and Liz, after dating for five year they finally got engaged after they won the 2055 championship, and to kick off the 2056 season they got married. It was at the end of this season that Liz started to get sick, but she did not tell anyone, not even her husband. So in secret, she went to her doctor, and after they won their sixth championship, Liz told everyone she was retiring. Everyone asked why, and it was because she was having a baby. On a side note, Takeshi fainted. And in 2057, Kage Jin was born, two years later in 2059 both Amy and Liz got pregnant and both had a little girls that were only two weeks a part. First was Hikari Jin, and the second was Vanessa King.

Now let's go forward to 2072, all three of our boys are starting out in the IGPX. Ryo is the assistant manager; David is a mechanic, while Kage has become the next defender for team Satomi at the age of 15. Together with a veteran midfielder, and a hot shot forward named Victor Thorn, they try to get Satomi back into the winner circle, because in the past 16 years Satomi has been slipping in its ranking. When the boys came in they were ranked 5th in the league. Over the next two year, everyone worked to move themselves up to third place.

But then all the problems started to happen. Their veteran midfielder had turned 30 and had decided to retire, this forced them to ask Vanessa to join and she accepted. It was then that the true colors of the backstabbing Victor shown through. While the team was working on Vanessa's contract, he was working on getting a new contract with the top ranking team, Team Diamond.

So without a moments notice, he left the team, leaving them without a forward. Hikari stepped in to become their new forward, while all this was happening, both management and auto departments of the teams were getting shook up. Ms. Satomi stepped down as manager to give her son his shot, while Mark also handled over his hat the David, so he could become the new head mechanic.

So now it is a new season, with a whole new team, we'll just have to wait and see what this new team Satomi can do.

Stay tune for Chapter 2: Kari's doubts 

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

IGPX 2.0: Chapter 2: Kari's doubts 

**Written by: **Fergnerd

**Edited by: **KristineX3 & EmiieRoxs

**Author's Note: -**KristineX3-, EmiieRoxs, & SilverWolfsFullMoonShadow who helped me create the characters in this story. If you wish to have a preview of what's to come or to find out about all the new characters, please go to the Takeshi and Liz forum.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IGPX!

* * *

A woman sitting in her kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee looked up at the clock on the wall and shook her head. She got up and started to go upstairs, where she reached the second floor, entering the first room on the right. This woman was none other then the famous IGPX pilot Liz Jin. As Liz peered into the room she shook her head again.

Laying in the bed was a young teenage girl with black hair. The girl's body was about half way off the bed anyways, when Liz lifted her fingers to her mouth and whistled. The teenager actually flipped out of her bed and landed on the floor on her back.

"MOM, what was that for!?" she cried.

"Oh, I don't know," Liz shrugged, "maybe because it's almost 8:45 and the Satomi meeting starts at 9 Hikari?"

Hikari jumped up, eye wide, "Oh, NO!" _Whoosh!_ She ran to her dresser and grabbed her clothes, then ran into her bathroom.

"She once again, is definitely mine and Takeshi's kid," Liz said walking back downstairs to pop a poptart into the toaster. A minute later the dark haired girl was downstairs. She had her hair back in a low bun, while she was wearing a green tank top and gray jeans. The toaster popped out Kari's meal, who grabbed it running for the door where she stopped to pick up a blue book bag and put on some roller blades.

"Bye, Mom!" _Voom!_ And she was off.

* * *

Kari was racing past people left and right trying to get to the Satomi headquarters. She decided to turn into the park by the headquarter, using it as a short cut, but that ended up being a bad idea. She turned a corner sharply and then _Wham!_ she smacked into someone, knocking them both down.

"Owee! Twice already I have landed on my backside. I'm so going to get a bruise." Said Kari.

"Well, it might be the first time I fell today, but with you running into me at full speed it kinda hurt, Kari." Said a humor filled voice.

"Toboe, I'm sorry." She said.

"It's ok, Speedy Gonzales, but what's up? Where the heck is the fire?" Toboe said with a laugh. Toboe was the forward for the second ranked team of ShadowWolf. She had her black hair pulled into a high ponytail, while silver bangs surrounded her face. She got up and dusted off her black with silver wolf graphic tank and her blue jeans.

"Can't talk, I'm running late, but bye Mama," which is a nickname for Toboe, for her nurturing nature. ""¡Ándale¡Ándale¡Arriba¡Arriba!" As Kari skated away, she could hear Toboe's laughter.

* * *

"Where is she?" said a young maroon haired man, as he paced back and forth in the meeting room. He was wearing a blue Satomi t-shirt and gray cargo pants. In the room with him was an older man with dark hair with some gray in it, the older and younger man looking very similar to each other. Another person in the room was another teenaged girl with brownish blond hair that was mainly pulled to one side by a beret. She was wearing a yellow tank covered by a white cardigan and light blue jeans. There were also some other people that were waiting for the meeting to start.

"Kage, calm down son. Your sister will be here soon. You know how much this means to her." Said Takeshi.

"Uncle Takeshi is right Kage," said the girl with a slight blush, "She'll be here soon."

"I hope your right Vanessa, because-" the door opened and in walked two young men. One had black chin length layered hair and he was wearing a white button up shirt and gray slacks. The other that short spiky brown hair that was mostly covered up by a backwards Satomi cap, he was wearing a black Satomi shirt and blue pants. Kage looked disappointed and angry.

"What's wrong with Kage, Van?" Said the man with the backwards cap, who was still in the doorway.

"Let me tell you what's wrong, David," said the steamed Kage. " My little sister is still not here, on her first day. For god's sakes, if she wants to be a pilot, she should get her act together! We will never win is that girl doesn't get her head on straight. I know Victor was an ass, but at least I knew where I stood with him! Kari is always so unpredictable, that I never know if I'm coming or going with her." While Kage was ranting, only Vanessa noticed some movement going on in the hallway. Van knew who was out there and wished she could get Kage to be quite and stop, but it was too late now.

"Ok, Kage take a chill pill, Kari is only four minutes late, and Ryo and I only showed up a minute ago, so take it down a notch." Said David.

"I have to agree with David on this one, Kage. It's Kari's first day cut her some slack," said Ryo. Both men then fully came into the room and sat down. Van just stared at the now closed door, thinking about her best friend. A few seconds later the door opens and in comes team Satomi's new forward. She has a smile on her face, but only Van notices it doesn't meet her eyes.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had a little run-in with a certain black and silver hair forward, who shall remain nameless, right David?" David blushed at that comment, and everyone laughed.

Ryo stood up, "Ok, people, we are at the start of a new season of IGPX, and this year I want a win. My mother has finally handed down the job of manager to me, so I hope your ready for some changes! Specking of changes we have two new pilots to the team. Vanessa King is our new Midfielder, and Hikari Jin is our new forward together with Kage Jin. These three players will get us our win this year. I know it!"

"Ryo, you do know that everybody knows Nessa and I already, don't you?" Said Kari who was leaning back in her chair.

Ryo just glared while she smirked. "Ok I have said my piece. Now remember, tomorrow is the opening ceremonies, and I expect everyone to be there. Now go get to work!"

* * *

Stay tune for Chapter 3: The Opening

_The teams are getting introduced to the public, when Victor shows up to annoy team Satomi._

**Bye!**


End file.
